Bleach Gear: Heavenly Moon Road
by Kurosakini
Summary: After being left powerless and betrayed, Ichigo's life has been a living hell. But when he finds a pair of old Air Treks, he finds that it fills his empty heart. Dangers lead the way ahead. Will he be able to protect the ones he love? Or fail miserably?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bleach Gear: Heavenly Moon Road

By: Kurosakini Co: Infinite Zangestu

A/N This is my First FanFic so don't kill me if I did something wrong. Tell me, and I'll fix/improve it.

Remember your opinion/ideas are important to me. I'd like to know what you think, what you'd like, and what you hate. If you don't like my story, remember I'm not forcing you to read it.

Challenge taken from Infinite Zangestu, he helped with ideas, and keeping me on track. Arigato.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own Bleach or Air Gear. This was done purely for entertainment, entertainment for others who enjoy what I do.

* * *

><p>Normal Point of View.<p>

There are 28 Regalia's, 28 perfect Regalia's each built with perfection and an irreplaceable 'Core'. But did anybody wonder who the creator of those perfect objects was? Who was the start of everything? Who the father of Air Treks is? All we know is that scientists created A-T technology, but after research they realized that the technology could not be utilized fully by ordinary people. And to overcome this problem, they created genetically modified children. Who were raised under zero-gravity conditions, who used A-T from birth. And they were called the Gravity Children, and there 28 children's each wielding a Regalia. They escaped, and integrated into normal human society, they are stronger, powerful, and more skillful than any human being. Though they suffer due to the change in gravity. They think that they've escaped, but they are still being watched. By the creator of A-T technology, he is in every corner, watching, and waiting. He knows that something is about to happen.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's Point of View.<p>

I can feel the wind against my face, making my hair sway. I never knew how much I've missed this feeling, how much I loved to live on the edge, When I was a shinigami, when I had a purpose.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's Point of View<p>

I lost my shinigami powers for the sake of humanity. This resulted in both, this weird cross tattoo on the back of my neck. Nobody's seen it, but it gives me a weird chill, as if warning me of something. And things did not turn out as well as I had expected. Chad, Ishida, and Orihime stopped including me in their 'activities'. The thing that brought us together broke us apart. I knew that they thought I was weak. I can see it in their eyes. They think that just because I'm normal, I'm a piece of glass along with the other humans. We're drifting apart. Rukia or any other shinigami, don't visit. But I can partially understand why, they're dead, I'm not. I've changed. I can feel it. Weakness changes people, isolation changes people. My attitude changed, my life changed, my being, all for the worse. As far as I care, they can continue to live they're lives. I'm still walking forward. Even though I've lost my resolve I'll go on to prove to them that I can still go on. But even though I'm walking forward I feel empty.

I walk down the dark alley. I know that I'll be late for dinner but who cares? My dad was a shinigami his whole life and I didn't know. My foot bumps into something along the way. Being curious I checked what it is. It was a pair of skates, not just any skates, it's the Air Treks. The skates that were supposed to make you feel as though you were flying. These pair looked a bit worn out and in a really bad condition. I was going to keep walking but when I looked at the skates I saw hope.

These skates showed promise, showed life, even in its bad condition I picked it up. I tossed them over my shoulder and continued walking.

A week had passed, the skates looked a little better. I spent all my afternoons after school looking for used pieces to fix the a-treks. I looked at these skates; they were a product of my hard work. And admitting it I felt really better this week. I didn't feel grouchy, mad, sad, depressed. These skates had made me so busy, I forgot all my problems. My life began to turn bright again. My heart, my life, my soul, were coming out of its depressed state.

Looking over at the skates, they needed more work. But I'm sure that they would do both, make my life brighter and the long awaited excitement to fly, again.

A month had passed. The skates looked good as new. The skates shined and screamed my name. These skates were my saviors. They dragged me out of my depressing pit, and my grades rose. Tatsuki confronted me applauding me on my change for the better. Even though Chad, Ishida, and Orihime were out of my life I still had tatsuki, keigo, mizuro. I had the life before the shinigami incident. Looking at the skates I thought that it was time to try these skates out.

After tying on the laces I was starting to doubt that this was going to work. I didn't feel like I could fly. And, the last time I tried skating was with my mom. She was addicted to skating; she did all types of skating, to snowboarding. Sighing I stood up and took a roll forward. My eyes widened, as my skates went out of control and pushed me forward. Panicking that I'd fall, I rolled the other foot in front. Putting forward the motion of skating. I was going extremely fast, my body felt light. But soon after I feel down on my butt. I lacked experience but if I put enough practice I could do it. Grinning from ear to ear I stood up and tried again.

That night I feel asleep in peace. It was the first time in a year that I slept so soundly. No nightmares, no painful hearts, no nothing. I woke up as if I was opening my eyes for the first time. I felt a smile spread across my face. Everything was bright. The sun was out; my dad didn't attack me to wake me up anymore, declaring that I was a man already. I stretched, today was a Saturday. I didn't have to worry about school, but even though there was no school today I got dressed, threw the skates over my shoulder and left the house in search for a good practice ground.

There was an abandoned construction site nearby. From the looks of it nobody's been here in years. 'Perfect' I thought. I immediately put on my skates and stared practicing. Of course I'd fall down and injure myself. But my motivation to fly, the breeze to hit against my face, to be unnormal, drove me on. The day was nearing to an end. The sky was orange, I chuckled. I was tired; I walked over to the unfinished building and lay behind a wall. Just in case some gangsters decided to some by and 'hang out'. My back collapsed with the dirty ground, but I didn't give a care in the world. My tiredness took over and I found myself closing my eyes.

When I awoke the stars laid nicely in the navy sky. But there was a funny sound emitting from the other side of the wall I was laying near to. Picking up my stuff and slinging it over my shoulder I carefully walked to the other side. My eyes widened, there was a stage, and many lights shone upon it. People surrounded the stage cheering, screaming, and yelling. On the stage were a group of people wearing a-treks doing flips, and cool tricks. They were painted with neon colors, the colors forming original and amazing designs. Suddenly the lights turned off making the neon effect awe taking. The neon colors that were painted into each individual were different, the colors, designs. You could see the outline of each person and when put together they looked like dancing colors, blending with each other, painting on a canvas.

I was shocked I didn't even know such a place existed. A place hidden from the normality, from the light, I wondered why I never heard of this. I almost had the urge to slap myself, to awaken myself from this dream. But this was not a dream, this was real everything was real. And as if on key the group cleared the stage. It seemed as if the show was over but nobody was leaving. There was an eerie feeling in the air.

A guy with a television as a head walked out and yelled into the microphone. I wasn't paying attention to what he said; my eyes were glued to the two people on the opposite side of the courts. Each wore a-treks, on one side was a guy with shaggy black hair, he was tall. I think the television guy said that his name was Sora. Sora's a-treks looked special, but nobody seemed to notice. On the other side was a very muscular guy, his a-treks looked poor, and uncared for. It seemed that this was a battle, a battle for the talented a-treks. The crowed were cheering for the more muscular guy, but I had a feeling that 'Sora' would win. I didn't know what to expect but I a feeling that I would be blown away.

When the introductions were said, the two people collided, and there was a massive release of gust. I put my arms up to defend my face from the dust it emitted, and being in a construction zone did not lighten the amount of dust in the air. When the dust had cleared away, Sora stood on top of the once conscious man, without a scar or sweat. Everybody was in shock, and I didn't have to be a genius to figure out that everybody thought that Sora would've been victorious. He looked over at the crowed and yelled, "We are Sleeping Forest, more powerful than all you weaklings. We are the Kings. The Kings with Regalia's." whispers filled the air muttering, 'Rumors,' 'Real,' 'Powerful.' Though half the crowed was confused, never hearing the words in their life, I one of them.

I looked over to my right and saw a lady who towered at an estimate of 172 centimeters. She had long brick red hair and emerald green eyes with a little mole under her left eye. She had a slender yet masculine figure. I turned to her and asked, "What does he mean by that?"

She looked over at me with an expressionless face, "You new, huh?" I nodded. She sighed and explained. "He means that we are the Kings of all Air Treks. We are more fluent in using them than anybody ever will."

"Wait, you're with him?" I asked.

"Yes, he introduced me to the Sleeping Forest when he saw my talent. Now we're going to become known, around every corner of the dark world, the world of A-T. As saying before, every Storm Rider has 'Run' which determines their 'Type'. Over time, the Riders Run develops into a characteristic style and repertoire of tricks, which is termed as their 'Road'. Riders who master a Road to a highest degree are called 'King-level' riders, and King-level riders who posses their Road's 'Regalia' are then called 'Kings'.

"The Regalia are special Air Treks, each part of a Quantum code to Release and control the Sky Regalia and each Regalia is specifically engineered to use the air to work in conjunction with the King's Road; this is referred to as an "Infinity Atmosphere". There are 28 Regalia in total, but 20 were stolen by the Takeuchi brothers. The 8 remaining Regalia each represent one of the 8 major Roads. Regalia's are a double-edged sword: Deploying one gives a huge power boost, but puts a huge strain on the user; a King can only use a Regalia a limited number of times before both their bodies and the Regalia give out. If the King doesn't have a "Tuner" to optimize the Regalia, it will become uncontrollable and the King will sustain terrible injury. There is a separate class of Regalia called "Subregalia", which are degraded copies of the originals they don't have what makes a Regalia, a Regalia, they don't have a "Core".

"What's so important of being known? Being King if it's only a short period thing?"

She looked at me with her glistening eyes and a smile played on her face. I had a feeling that, that smile was very rare to her. She then looked at Sora, and to the raging moon in the sky, "Everything."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Fin. Nya! First FanFic! Half credit goes to Infinite Zangestu. Review and Comment.<p>

Oh My Jashin! There was a huge MISTAKE! It is now fixed but, why didn't I see it earlier!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bleach Gear: Heavenly Moon Road

By: Kurosakini Co: Infinite Zangestu

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own Bleach or Air Gear. This was done purely for entertainment, entertainment for others who enjoy what I do.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

"Hey, hey!" Someone said while snapping their fingers in front of my face. I snapped my head to the side to see who it was. And of course it was Keigo.

"What?" I asked.

"You were dozing off; I bet that you didn't pay attention to anything the teacher said! And we don't hang out anymore, aren't we the bestest friends foreverst?" He whined.

"As far as I remember we were never 'friends' to begin with." I nonchalantly stated which resulted in him crying in the corner.

"Yeah but there is something on your mind right? So what is on your tiny brain, Ichigo?" Tatsuki said creeping from behind.

"Nothing."

"You're lying, again."

"Something."

"What type of 'something'?"

"A none of your business type of 'something'"

"Ichigo," Tatsuki started, her anger rising, a vein popped on her forehead. Her hands formed into tight fists, "You better tell me." He voice was dripping with venom, and each word stung in the air. But just then the bell rung, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime walked into the classroom. I immediately looked away, which did not go unnoticed by Tatsuki. "Oh, I get it. It's because you're excluded from all the dangerous stuff, that you're a weakling, like me. And you're feeling all the things I was, isn't it Ichigo?"

I stood from my seat and walked out the classroom. I didn't hear the teacher yelling at me to return to class, all I heard was the wind calling out to me. It was telling me that it would take all my pain away, all my anger. And all I looked forward to was to feel the wind against my face, to use my Air Treks.

Ever since I started skating, and noticed that the skates were light as a feather, I've always kept them with me. Being that I held the skates with me I could go straight to the construction site and blow off some steam. Knowing that I held the skates on me, I decided to walk instead of skate, that way I could think. Tatsuki's words were true and they pierced me straight at my heart. I had become weak, unrecognizable, and different. There were times whenever I looked in a mirror I questioned, 'Who's that?' , "Who am I now?', 'Why?'. It was amazing that I've made it this far without having a mental breakdown.

But I've promised that I proved the others wrong, that I'm not a weakling, not fragile.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki's POV<p>

He just stormed off, I didn't mean to have pissed him off. I bit my tongue, I pissed him off-more than usual- and I couldn't go after him. Not now where class was taking place. Ever since the Winter War he was in a depressed pit, he was different. He'd flinch whenever he saw one of the trio be 'excused' from class. He'd fidget from having nothing to do, it was as if he'd rather be out risking his life than sit and learn. His entire attitude changed, he was aggressive towards others. His grades were dropping, and it was clear that he was struggling and it was pitiful to watch. I'd watch from afar, and it ticked me off. But what pissed me off to the edge was that nobody in the trio cared. I expected it from Ishida, but not from Orihime and Chad.

They'd often look and have a worried face but any other times they would ignore his existence. One day I was so fed up with it I confronted them. They had the guts to look at me with a straight face and say, "It's for his own good, we're trying to protect him." I wanted to yell at them, knock some scene into them. Yell at them that they're making it worse. I knew Ichigo better than any of them, even after the damn war he was still the same arrogant and protecting Ichigo. They had no right, no right to do this to him. Then suddenly, Ichigo was pulled out of his depressing fit. I don't know what did it, but I was sure graceful.

I looked over at the trio. They saw that Ichigo had a fit, but there they sat, paying attention to the lesson not giving a damn. 'Screw this.' I thought. I stood up.

"Ms. Arisawa, is something bothering you?" Ms. Ochi asked.

"Yes." I grabbed my stuff and walked out going in the same direction as Ichigo.

"Arisawa please take a seat. ARISAWA? COME BACK THIS INSTANT!"

Running as fast as I could, I tried to catch up with Ichigo. It wasn't until I had entered down town that I'd finally spot a hint of orange. "Ichigo!"

He stopped and turned around to let me catch up. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I went over bored over there." I said gazing into his eyes which showed sorrow, that I was sure I had brought upon.

"Tatsuki's apologizing? Well that's a first." He joked slightly punching me on the arm.

"What, I can't apologize?" I teased. He was joking around, and it made me feel better that he didn't dwell on what I said before.

"If you want. Why are you following me, aren't you missing class?" he asked. He must've noticed my 'what-about-you' face. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking into town.

Ichigo walked in front of me, giving me full view of his back. "Where are we going?" I asked after a long silence.

"I don't know where you're going but I'm going to practice." He nonchalantly stated.

"Practice?" I stopped dead on my tracks. "Practice what?"

"Air Treks." He also stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"Isn't that? I see. You've gone off and started something dangerous again." I understood, he was being irrational, doing stupid things, life threatening, getting a 'rush' for 'fun'.

He visibly flinched, "No apparently you don't understand." His voice became harsher, colder, and anger flowed through every word.

"What is there to understand?" My temper also getting the best of me.

"After being exposed to dangerous life threatening situations I can't sit still anymore! I was able to protect the ones I loved before, then I couldn't DO ANYTHING! The only thing I could do was sit and watch. But now," His eyes briefly darted to the ground then to the sky, "I found something to fill the emptiness and to ignore the pain." I thought you of all people would've understood me." He spun around and speed walked away.

I watched him walk away, his words struck my heart. He was right, on everything. And I understood what he was going through. Looking at him walk farther and farther away, I longed to be on the same path as him.

"ICHIGO!" I yelled, running after him.

He didn't bother to turn around, "What? Came to apologize again?"

"No. Let me join you."

He quickly spun around with a shocked expression. "What?"

"You heard me. You were right, and I should've understood the pain you're going through. So let me join you on whatever stupid things you're doing." He showed his rare smiles at me.

"Sure."

Chapter 2 Fin.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long for me to update. But I had to find my ideas, muse, time, and willingness. Being a writer is not easy. But I'll work hard!<p>

Please review and or comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regular POV

Tatsuki sat on the unfinnished wall, gazing upon Ichigo. His movements were fluent, and sturdy. It was clear that he'd been practicing the same movements over and over. "That's all you can do?" She hollered.

"Hey, this is not easy! And give me a break, I just started this two weeks ago!"

"Yeah? Well I can do better than you." She jumped off the wall, and strode over to Ichigo. "Give me your Air Treks, I'll show you how its done." He looked at her with an amused look.

After struggling the Air Treks on she stood up, only to fall down.

"Psh," Tatsuki snapped her neck to the origin of the sound, she glared at the giggling orange.

"My foot slipped, so shut up." she growled. Once again she stood on her feet, this time holding her balance. "See?"

He waved his hand in front of his face motioning that what he could've done that in his sleep.

Tatsuki's Pov

'He's making fun of me, huh? Well I'll show him!' I thought. I rolled my foot forward trying to mimick his earlier movements. But the skates went out of control, and I felt my legs spring forward. I only went a few feet before my legs got tangled with one another making me fall to the ground, hard.

He was beside me in an instant. "Tatsuki! Are you okay?" His voice was filled with guilt, and concern.

"Of course I'm FINE! I'm a very tough person! Remember I'm the second strongest girl in all Japan! ... all with a broken arm!"

He cocked his head to the side all the while with a disbelieving expression. "Well if you say so. Here let me help you up." I grabbed his out streched arm and he lifted me up. "Want to go for a walk instead?"

"Sure! But I'm keeping the skates on!"

"What?! Hell no! Take them off! They're mine!"

"Too bad." I stuck my tongue out at him. I shot for my belongings, I now had a good sence of feeling when using the Air Treks. "You want them back? Come get them!"

"Damn it Tatsuki! Give them back!"

It wasn't until I was across the lot that the strawberry had finally caught up to me. "Slow Poke."

"You'd better have not ruined my skates. They're valuable to me." He managed to breathe out, his breath ragged from all the running. I was hit with a state of disbelief, it wasn't until a while ago that he started to open up to me. We were talking again, joking around, making each other sweat. It was during this time that I took in all his features, he seemed healthy again, life into his eyes, a smile on his face. My own smile couldn't help but emerge itself.

"Don't worry; your skates are in very good hands." I waved him off. He only huffed out a breath of frustration and annoyance. My eyes wandered to his neck, "Hey Ichigo you got some mud on the back of your neck."

"Huh? Where?" I walked to him and tried to point it out to him. Although it wasn't until my hand brushed off his orange hair that covered the marking that I noticed what it was.

"Ichigo, is that a t-tattoo?" My voice unrecognizable to my own ears. '_Since when did he get a tattoo?_' It was a tattoo of a black cross laid out casually on the back of his neck. Where it was usually hidden by his collar or grown out hair.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"How do you not know?! It's your body! And a tattoo would've most certainly hurt. So how do you not know?" I yelled at him. '_Was he an idiot!_'

"It just appeared after I lost my powers. And stop yelling at me!" He shouted back.

"It just appeared?" I whispered.

"Yeah" He confirmed. In the distance a bell could be heard. It was the tall clock tower, it signaled that it just turned seven at night. "Tatsuki! We're going to be late!"

"What? Late for what?" I asked. I don't recall planning anything with Ichigo today.

"Come on! I want to show you something awesome!" he begged, practically bouncing on his feet.

"Okay, okay! Calm down. Where are we going?" I asked as I crouched down to remove the skates and put on more 'stable' footwear.

"It's a secret." He grinned, "Now come on. They probably already started." He whined.

"Hold on. Tying my shoes is a delicate process that requires my full attention and time." I joked. After my shoes were comfortably on and had my stuff in my hands. He practically wretched my arm off and ran off with me dragging behind. His skates were dangling from the other hand.

Night seemed to be catching on quick, as we ran I saw the sun setting just above the horizon painting the sky a beautiful blend of reds, oranges, and yellows. My surroundings were changing, from a residential area to a darker area of town and more isolated. It was giving me an eerie feeling, but I said nothing for I trust Ichigo.

We turned a corner and walked into a maze full of people. It was such a big crowd surrounding the center in a circle fashion. "Here," Ichigo began, "is where I found my muse for Air Treks."

As we neared the center I could see why. My breath was stolen as I gasped at the amazing sight. Only a hand full of riders was actually in the center. They were performing tricks of high skill and magnitude, and they maneuvered in such a way that they were in sync with each other, dancing from left to right, to the heavens and the earth below. It was then and there that I too begun my muse for Air Treks. I wanted to be like them, to feel the sky below my feet and dance on the wind.

I looked at Ichigo with a new found respect, for now I knew why he pursued this dream, and I knew the truth behind the meaning. He wanted to be unique again, he wanted to be strong. Perhaps, I too will walk along the path with him. I could feel myself gaining the determination and courage to do this.

An hour later, we walked out of the gathering heading back to normality. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Absolutely" He nodded with a knowing face. "Ichigo, would you let me join you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I too want to be a rider."

"I wouldn't expect less." He smiled at me.

* * *

><p>The next day just so happened to be a Saturday, and I strode into the Air Treks store. There were so many, and of different designs and styles. A worker there saw me and walked over.<p>

"How can I help you today?"

"I want to buy Air Trek skates."

"Of course, come this way." I followed the lady to a section of plain skates. "These are the skates." I nodded at her and looked at them, they were so plain. When my eyes caught the price tags, my eyes nearly popped out my skull.

"Ano, don't you have any 'cheaper' skates?" I asked. One could only hope right? She shook her head. '_Oh well, perhaps there's another store that would sell used skates._'

After the fifth store I was losing hope fast, I even went to a nearby city to find some cheap skates. I must've been too depressed to notice my surroundings as I bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I yelped. The lady gently got to her feet and looked at me. She has blond hair that was tied at the back of her head in a bun. She looked to be in her twenties, red framed glasses lied on her nose. She wore a blue blouse, with a white overcoat on top, a short black mini skirt, and black high heeled leathered boots. She looked to be a doctor.

"No worries. What's troubling you so deeply?" She asked. He voice smooth and filled with kindness.

"It's nothing." I mumbled.

"It's something, if it distracted you so deeply to bump into me." I sighed, if she truly wanted to hear my problems, why should I hold back.

"I've been to almost all the Air Trek store there is and I can't afford to buy myself a pair of skates." She looked at me with a pensive thought.

"Tell me, child. Why on earth would you want to go out and risk your life for something so stupid?" She taunted.

"It is not stupid! It is a desire, I want to ride the wind and show the world that I am strong!" Emotions filled me, past wounds cutting deep. When Ichigo had gone off into the society and left me behind thinking that I was weak. "I want all to see me, and they will stand below me. That I can handle anything anyone can throw at me!" The lady looked at me with a smile.

"You're right."

"Huh?" I'm very confused. Wasn't she just against me?

"You see that church over there?" She pointed at the church that layover in the distance, and boy was it huge.

"Yeah?" I nodded, not catching her drift.

"I'm the head mistress of that school and or church. Why don't you come over tomorrow and I'll give you a tour and some advice." She smiled a knowing smile, it seemed as though she had some intentions that gave me a hesitant feeling.

* * *

><p>Apologies for the very long wait, I'd like to thank my readers for waiting. Special Thanks to Chibi y Hina, alchemists19, inlineskating17, solodark, Aceblade2000, Terror of Death Skieth, Maverick14th, nxkris, Me just me, and everyone else who favorited, alerted, or review this story.<p>

Extra Extra Special Thanks to: Kazikamikaze, Infinite Zangestu, and Okami Princess.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry to everyone and I'm thankful to a dearest friend. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ichigo's Pov

I literally felt my life being dragged out. I couldn't help but wallow at myself as I wondered downtown, mindlessly walking to no place in particular. Looking around I see many faces of different people, all of whom were self absorbed in their own life. Humans tend to think that the world revolves around them, that others held no feelings, no life. I was one like that too, thinking about myself and how my actions had injured everyone else. What am I now? Am I like them, these faces that merge in the background, or am I more? I guess I am what I make myself to be.

I don't know how long I was walking, but it seems that the sun had set a while back, leaving the sky pitch black without stars to brighten its void. I don't care where I am; maybe if I get lost I'll remain lost. Nobody would come looking for me. A child's cry woke me out of my desperate state. He looked to be a young boy with black hair spiked in many directions, like mines. He had tears falling from his face and he kept sniffling from his mucus infested nose.

"Hey, kid," He jumped and looked startled as he just noticed my presence, "Why are you crying?" Even though he was crying not a while back, he managed to look strong and shook his head. I crouched down to his height, "It's alright to cry and ask for help at times, it shows that you care." He still seemed to be a bit hesitant. "The name's Ichigo, by the way."

"S-s-strawberry?" He managed to stutter out, his voice still shaky and broken.

"The one and only," Even though it also means, 'the one who protects' I wouldn't say it to him, he needed a little laugh, "what's your name?"

"Itsuki Minami, but everyone calls me Ikki."

"I like Ikki, it's short and sweet. So, Ikki, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was trying to run away."

"What? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I didn't want to be a bother to others."

"That's no reason to run away, think of all the people that would be hurt if they found out that you were gone! You're hurting them more of running away than to bother them." I don't know how to explain myself, but I realize that in a way, I am like this kid. I was wishing to run away, run from my problems than to face them. Was it fate that made me meet this child, to make me realize my own mistakes? "I was planning to run away too."

"You were?! Maybe we can run away together!"

"I don't think so kid, I changed my mind. I'll stay to fight my own problems. What about you? Are you still going to run away?"

"No."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Cause if nii-san will stay, then I will stay!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," well not exactly but it's not like I had a plan for making this runaway child change his mind, who knows what would've happened to him. This world is a cruel place at times. I outstretched my hand and he took it greedily, clutching it as if his life depended on it, "so where do you live?"

For an attempted runaway, he sure did make it very far, took nearly 3 hours to get to his place. If I had never found him, I don't even what to imagine what he would've done. This kid was literally driven by determination. I pray for his guardians, how do you even control a kid like this?! Within those three hours he never released my hand and kept talking about his sisters. We might've had a little stop on the way, he looked hungry, and he ate both the food on his plate and the money in my wallet.

"We're here." Finally after so long, it was well into early morning, the sun would break the horizon soon. Thinking back on it, I never called Yuzu to tell her of my absence, she must be worried sick. I'll call her after I make sure Ikki is safely returned to his family. I raise my hand to the door and knocked. Rapid running and yelling seemed to be heard from inside the house, the door was forcefully opened to reveal the woman I met a few nights ago. Her hair seemed to be a mess, her eyes were bloodshot red, nose bruised a horrible shade of red, and the tear marks would still be seen on her cheeks. Her eyes skipped over me and landed on Ikki.

She fell to her knees in relief and wrapped her arms around Ikki, placing her head into the crook of his neck and sobbed silently. Ikki must've seen the damage that he did as he too began to cry, "I'm sorry."

She pulled herself away from him and held him within arm's length so that they could see each other's faces, "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?! You had everyone worried and scared, they had searched for you everywhere! Promise me that you won't disappear ever again!" He nodded silently. The woman landed her eyes to me, "Thank you for bringing him home. Thank you."

"Nii-san brought me home!" Ikki yelled happily.

"And what's nii-san's name?" She managed to get a grip on herself, but you can't erase those tell-tell marks of tears.

"Ichigo!" Ikki beamed.

"Ikki! You do not go around calling people names like that!" She scolded.

"My name IS Ichigo." Of course she would've doubted Ikki.

"Oh, well then, Strawberry, I'm Rika, Rika Noyamo. Please come in and meet the rest of the family. I'm sure they would like to thank you as well." As she said that three more teared faces showed themselves in the background.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki's Pov<p>

Would I really take that woman up on her offer? Am I really that desperate for a pair of air treks? She seemed to be manipulating and gave a bad vibe. I decided to not visit that eerie woman. Regardless of her acclaimed position in society, she could be an elite leader for all I care. I want to earn my skates the right way; I'll earn all the money for it with my own hard work. I know it will take some time to share a dream with Ichigo but he'll understand, he must understand.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll hold on to my promise." I said to myself. Now all I had to do was look for a job.


End file.
